


Supergirl Reborn

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: The Alien and the Speedster [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara is off sick from CatCo and Alex takes on Banshee and Livewire on her own.





	Supergirl Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved writing this series out, this is one of my favourite works... I hope you enjoy.

Kara and Alex had been a lot closer since that night, Supergirl was assumed to be dead because she had not been spotted, Alex did her best to be the hero the city needed her to be, Alex’s metabolism matched that of Kara’s.

Kara was in her apartment the one day, Alex was out at the DEO and Kara had caught a cold so she was taking sick days off from work, sneezing into a tissue she groaned in disgust as she grabbed her cell phone.

Dialing in a number she waited and on the 3rd ring it was answered “Hey Kara” Alex greeted cheerfully only to be met by a violent cough and a quick sneeze “Hey Alex” Kara groaned.

Alex knew something was wrong, Kara’s voice told her that much “Are you sick?” she asked clearly worried.

“A little, I just got sent home by Miss Grant” Kara replied.

There was a gust of wind and Alex hang up as she came to a stop in the room, Kara hung up and Alex looked at her with sadness, Kara looked sick.

“Oh Kara, come on” she said as she took Kara’s hand into her own and led Kara into the bedroom.

Kara obeyed without question and Alex helped her get comfy on the bed, Kara was pouting after another sneeze “This is one part of being human I did not like” Kara grumbled and Alex smiled, her heart melting at the sight of Kara pouting.

Leaning in slowly she planted a kiss on Kara’s head before tucking her in, Kara smiled from the kiss Alex placed on her head and she shivered “I could get used to this” she grinned teasingly and Alex laughed.

“Ok I’ll be back as quick as I can, Livewire and Banshee are back at it again” Alex said and Kara groaned “Ok but be careful” Kara said and Alex planted one more tender kiss on Kara’s cheek before speeding off.

Kara turned the television on and saw the live feed that Livewire and Banshee were causing mass mayhem, Kara felt sadness and anger course through every fibre of her being, she missed being Supergirl.

Alex arrived on the scene in her speedster clothes and Kara smiled, Banshee screamed at Alex and Alex dodged it easily, Livewire disappeared and Kara looked confused by what Livewire was up to.

She did not have to wait long because Livewire blasted Alex in the back sending her flying and landing on the hood of a nearby parked car, Alex groaned as she tried to get to her feet but the high-pitched scream knocked her down, the suit was fitted with the same blocker that Barry built for her when they first went up against Banshee and Livewire but the sheer force of the scream was keeping Alex pinned.

Livewire smirked as she walked up next to Banshee and unleashed her powers on Alex, electrocuting her violently, Alex scream in agony as the terrified people watched as the 2 supervillains had Alex on the floor, Banshee pinning her with the power of her scream and Livewire violently shocking her.

Kara watched the live feed from her bedroom, she felt helpless as Alex was being hurt but something else was happening, her anger and adrenaline was firing on all cylinders and her Kryptonian DNA was rapidly regenerating.

Rage and anger was surging inside Kara as she watched the woman she loved get beaten down by two superpowered villains, she began to glow slowly and she looked at herself and she cried out as she was engulfed in a bright yellow light.

Livewire and Banshee halted their attacks and watched as the speedster tried to get to her feet but faltered, she was pretty beaten down and they were very pleased with themselves.

Their victory though was short lived when the sound of a Sonic boom thundered in the distance, they looked and saw something flying towards them fast… faster than anything else they had ever seen before.

It hit the ground hard 2 meters away from them and caused a violent shock that sent them both flying onto their asses.

Alex looked and she grinned as the crowd cheered, standing in the small crater… was Kara in her Supergirl outfit.

Kara looked to Alex who was struggling to her feet and ran over to her, Alex smiled softly as she saw Kara kneeling next to her “Are you ok?” she asked and Alex smiled “Oh I’m a lot better now” she said and Kara grinned.

Placing her hands tenderly on Alex’s cheeks, Kara kissed her deep which caused a few of the crowds to become stunned and snap pictures as the others just stood there in shock, even Livewire and Banshee was speechless,

Kara pulled from the kiss and smiled at the shock on Alex’s face, getting to her feet she held a hand out to Alex “We’ll talk about this after, for now… let’s show them what we can do… together” Kara said and Alex smiled as she grabbed Kara’s hand and got to her feet.

They stood there for a second and Alex took a chance and planted a hell of a kiss on Kara’s lips, Kara closed her eyes and kissed back softly before they parted “Wow” she whispered and Alex grinned “Speechless?” she asked and Kara nodded and blushed heavily before they turned to face a speechless Banshee and Livewire.

Short work was made of them both, Alex took on Banshee and Kara took on Livewire, easily knocking the two meta-humans out after Kara doused Livewire in water and Alex plainly smashed her fist straight into Banshee’s face.

They won the fight but what would come for their future after that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The finale of the series will be posted tomorrow, I would like to thank you all for reading.


End file.
